Solitary Hero
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Lilo wonders why, ever since Meta Knight was admitted into the Pelekai Family, he was never present at any of the events. Yeah... my creative juices weren't flowing right when I wrote this summary, but, meh... Also, Friendship. Started 0ctober 7, 2011
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOO, ALL MY READERS, FELLOW WRITERS! *ahem* Sorry... yes, I know that was the largest ham of the century, but I needed to get that off my chest. Sorry again if I scared you. I present to you the first chapter of the story presented on my poll. This is for you, the first and only voter of the poll, and for all you other readers and writers (and everyone else) out there! Enjoy!

Oh, wait, I forgot something...

**Disclaimer**: This word to the left... See it? Have it engraved in your minds? Good. You have ten seconds until that word self-destructs. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Hero<strong>

Chapter One

=Lilo's POV=

I roamed the hallways of my house as I made my way to the living room. It's been only a few months since my 'longated family rebuilt this house, and I was still finding my way around. When I finally entered the living room, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I scanned the crowd of people on the couch: Nani, Dedede,—he always makes me laugh—Escargon, Kirby hogging all the food,—I chuckled—and even Sword and Blade. The only person who wasn't present was Meta Knight. I was slightly disheartened; I had wanted everyone to meet in the living room for a talk, _**everyone**_. But since Meta Knight wasn't here, it made my attempts moot.

Out of everybody here, Meta Knight had helped my older sister take care of me the most, and I was thankful. I sighed; though it wouldn't hurt him to at least attend this family meeting.

Sword had decided to speak, possibly voicing everyone's thoughts, "Lilo, what's the matter?"

"You look sad…" Blade added.

I looked away, rubbing my arm that hung limp at my side, and muttered, "It's nothing…"

"No poyokay…"

"But it has ta be somethin'!" the large penguin interjected.

"Yeah," the snail nodded, "if there is nothing wrong, you shouldn't be sad."

I sorta ignored them, still rubbing my arm, but I knew deep down that they were right.

"Oh," Sword realized, "I know why you're upset," and he gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Blade reassured me, but it didn't have an effect.

"I hope so…" I replied depressingly.

Despite all this, I went on with the meeting, and afterwards Sword and Blade promised me that they would fill Meta Knight in on my plan.

It wouldn't be the same though.

Later on in the day, night had fallen, and I was sitting in the tree house alone in the dark, with only the oil lamp to keep me from being in complete darkness. I was still depressed, and I sat with my hand on my chin and my elbow on my lap.

"Lilo," a familiar voice sounded, and I jumped.

I saw a pair of golden orbs pierce the darkness and a silhouette of a mask by the door. I gasped, the glow scaring me a little, and for minute I thought a demon was after me, until I realized whose eyes I was staring into.

The very person who didn't attend my meeting.

"It is dark now, Lilo," he said, coming closer to me.

"I know…"

Silence…

"Why are you not inside?"

"Why didn't you come to my meeting?" I replied with a question, unintended hostility lacing my tone.

I saw his eyes waver and we sat here in silence for a few minutes before he finally answered, "I was busy, Lilo."

"Really?" I tried to stop myself, I really did, but…it just came out, "And I suppose you were 'busy' all those times we scheduled events."

Meta Knight didn't answer, his golden eyes flashing orange; he was surprised by my sudden attitude, I knew, as I received a lecture from Sword and Blade about his eye colors.

"I mean, what is your problem?"

He looked at me, and he replied, an icy undertone buried in his usually gentle voice, "That is none of your concern."

"It _**is**_ my concern," I continued, failing to notice his subtle warning, "You're part of my Ohana! And family is important to me!"

I heard him sigh, and that was when I realized that I went too far.

"…I told you, Lilo…" he glared at me, the iciness in his voice more apparent, and I might've seen a brief flicker of red intrude his pure ambers; not a good sign, "stay out of my business…"

The golden glow disappeared, letting me know that he went away. All that he's done for me since he came to Earth was to help me, and despite his sinister appearance he had a warm, loyal and honest nature. I wanted so very much to apologize to him, but I didn't chance it, because he probably didn't want anything to do with me now.

Perhaps he's hurting too, and I just made it worse…

I put my head in my hands, sighing.

So much for Ohana…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ... HEY HEY! ! DROP THAT BRICK! *ahem* Thank you. You'll have to wait until next Wednesday to see what will happen next. 'Cause I'm evil like that, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! =D  
>Meta Knight had two eye colors this chapter, but orange is already told and you all should know what red is.<br>All righty then, ta ta, until next week, or this Friday with my Lilo and Kirby thingy. =3 (720 words, not counting the author notes)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~! Hello~! Helloooo~! Good, uh... night, all readers and writers! I come to you to deliver the next segment of Solitary Hero unto you! I hope you like it! And to those of you who are ill, I wish you well and hope you get well soon!

**D s c a m r**: See? It _**did**_ get blown up! XD

Read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Hero<strong>

Chapter Two

=Lilo's POV=

I knew Sir Meta Knight said for me to stay out of his business, but I just can't hold in my curiosity any longer. I searched for the elevator shaft to his attic, which should've been right across from mine, and I bumped into Sword and Blade.

Literally.

I was so wrapped up in my imagination that I didn't notice them, and it was obvious that they didn't notice me either, or they would've tried to get out of the way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" they apologized, and Blade reached out a white-gloved hand to help me up, and I took it.

"It's all right," I said, waving it off.

"No, it's not 'all right'!" Sword countered, taking me aback, "You could've been seriously hurt! I mean, what if the floor fell out from beneath you? !"

"Uh…"

"What? !" Dedede's voice exclaimed from somewhere, "Ya don't trust the materials I used? ! _**All**_ of us have slaved over rebuildin' this house ta meet all yer needs and, if ya don't like it, then you can leave!"

We all sweat-dropped; Dedede _**has**_ become nicer since he was admitted into the family, as Escargon said, but he was still quick to anger, and, when he is in that mood, it's best not to be around him. Although why he's angry this time I understood, and it seemed to be the only valid excuse.

"But it didn't! And you can stop ranting and worrying!" I raised my voice specifically for Dedede to hear, but he didn't say anything else, so I figured either he was still fuming or has calmed down; knowing him, though, it was probably the former choice.

He's the type of person who has to let off steam before he can calm down, and I respected that.

So why can't I understand Meta Knight and respect his actions?

"Anyways, what or who are you looking for?"

I just stared at them, hoping they'd get the hint, and they did.

"Oh, him? He's outside right now, but, when we saw him last night, he appeared to be in a bad mood," Sword said.

"So if you're planning to see him, please be careful," added his shorter "brother".

"Whoever got him like that shouldn't seek him, at least until he cools down enough."

I felt myself slightly lower my head, my long, black hair falling across my face, "(I know…)"

They then stepped aside and walked on, and I did as well. Good, if he's outside, I can easily sneak into his room and find what's ailing him.

I just hope that I don't get caught.

-[XX]-

I eventually reached his attic, and it was so spacious and clean. The room was beige and green, and it had three separate grooves in the right wall for their beds, which might I add had _**pink**_ blankets. I sorta felt bad for invading their privacy, as the three did nothing but good to me.

But Meta Knight's was the only one I was here for.

There were three dressers aligned with the opposite wall, and I wondered what they needed dressers for. I shrugged this off, and went over to the one with a white "M" and a sword vertically crossing the letter engraved on it, and I was lucky the dresser was short. I started with the bottom, and I took a deep breath, taking a mental picture of where things belonged, and then I rummaged through it, looking for something that might be precious to him. I found nothing in that drawer, and I put everything back perfectly before I closed it and repeated the process with the middle drawer.

Still nothing, and I put everything back the way it was, and I went onto the last drawer. I sighed, and put everything back where I found it.

If I were Meta Knight and I had something valuable, where would I put it?

I snapped my fingers and ran over to his bed. I reached under his pillow, and I felt something cold but warm underneath my hand. I grabbed it and pulled it out, and it was a beautiful golden locket. Its luster captivated me, and the case was large and heart-shaped and it had a pretty emerald embedded in its center.

I felt my thumb press a button on its side and it slowly flipped open, allowing me to see what was hidden inside. The first person I saw was Meta Knight, and he appeared to be happy, and…laughing. And then I saw a lot of other people I didn't know surrounding him, all wearing masks. They all seemed happy, and they were all drinking tea—how that was possible was beyond me—by the campfire. I felt a feeling well deep inside of me, and I now understood. I closed my eyes as I closed the locket: finding out just made me feel worse about talking to him like that, and I now knew that I had to talk to him, to somehow console him, and to let him know that he wasn't alone. I knew that I would be taking a risk, but I needed to. I took the locket with me, putting it in my pocket, and exited the room via the elevator shaft.

Please forgive me, Sir Meta Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oooh, Lilo... *looks at word count: 888* Oooh, me... I know this is really short, but - no, I'm not going to spoil everything. I'm just going to let you piece it all together. This is a three-shot, and this is chapter two...which means that there's only one more week for you to wait before this story is officially finished, and then there will be another week for you to wait for the first chapter of the next short story, or should I just upload it the next day...? Oh well, that will be another thought for another day.  
>Good night, fellow writers and readers, and before you leave... well, you should know what I'm talking about. *zooms off*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

|"_Italics" _means whispering.| Hello again, everyone! And no, this isn't a Thanksgiving Fic, and it was never intended to be one. Looks like I hit an unintended deadline, so think of it what you wish. ^^ And I want to share something with you: do you think I write better in first person? I think so, and I also tend to write better with two or maybe three characters in the scene. Once again, another short chapter, but it is the last segment, so *applaudes*! All right, enough of my ramblings, let us get on with the story already! Oh, and...

*has fun rearranging the letters* **D s c a m r** ... **S c a m r d **... **S c a r d m **...: *looks at the potential reviewers, readers and writers and everyone else* Uh... oh... heh heh... ^^; Sorry *runs away and leaves the story to you*

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Hero<strong>

Chapter Three

=Lilo's POV=

I walked down the halls, trying to find Meta Knight. I still had the locket and I brought my picture as well. The house looked drearier than usual, but it was probably because of my sad thoughts. I had cleared my mind of Meta Knight's absence so that I could talk to him better. If I was still bitter and hostile and pushed the wrong buttons, he may end up avoiding me completely, and I didn't want that.

The house was dark and everyone was asleep, but I had known Meta Knight to be up and about until at least one-o'-clock in the morning. I also had to watch out for Sword and Blade, for they were usually up at this time too. If they caught me up at this time, they would send me off to my room, and I wasn't looking to go back there yet.

I had looked in his room, but he wasn't there, and so I had checked everywhere else. But then I decided that I would check again to see if he happened to go back there while I was all over the house, and I went up the elevator shaft. I stepped off once it reached its destination and there was Meta Knight, wrapped in his cape, on the balcony, looking out at the starry, blue void. I held my breath and tiptoed across the room, making sure I was quiet, and I entered the balcony and stood by his side. If he saw me, and I knew he did, he never said a word, didn't do anything to acknowledge my presence.

"Sir Meta Knight…"

He didn't spare me a glance, just kept staring at the stars.

I kept on, "I'm sorry… for my attitude. I knew it was wrong, so I came to apologize…"

That wasn't what I truly came here for, and I knew it; I just wanted to set it up. Either he stayed quiet because he knew as well or because he was too upset with me to talk, I didn't know, but I still continued:

"I think I understand why you don't attend the family meetings," I began, and I thought I saw him twitch for a moment; if it was real, it would've been the first reaction I got out of him tonight. "You're a solitary guy, but that's okay, because I'm solitary too…at times." I studied his eyes, and they didn't flash anything. As long as they don't flash red during my talk with him, things will be okay.

"But I don't know why you're always alone."

His unblinking golden eyes never looked at me, and Meta Knight never gave me anything to have me see if I was pressing the right or the wrong buttons, but I think I knew what would happen if I pressed one of the wrong buttons.

"Is it because you don't like company…?" I felt this was the right time to reveal that I had the locket, and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, holding it by the chain, "Or is it because you've lost too many friends and you don't wanna lose more?"

He finally looked at me, and time seemed frozen for a minute. I hoped I received the reaction I wanted him to have, because this could go either one of two ways. His eyes flashed orange, and he gently snatched his treasured locket out of my hand, looked at it for a few seconds, and then held it close to his heart.

I let loose the breath I didn't even know I was holding and I continued, "You're hurting… I know. And you're afraid of opening your heart to anyone because you think you might lose them too." I saw that his eyes turned grey, and I hesitated; I've never seen him sad. He seemed like the type of person to lock all the depressing moments in a safe deep within his mind and act like he has no angst at all, and the safe could only be opened by a trigger…and the locket was the trigger. "I understand what it feels like to lose a person you love and care for," I felt myself choke up, but I had to hold in the tears…for Meta Knight, "because I lost my parents,"—I pulled out the picture that I treasured and kept under my pillow of me, Nani, and my mom and dad and showed it to him—"and I miss them every day."

He gazed at it and gingerly and hesitantly took it out of my hand as he sniffled; normally I wouldn't let anyone but Nani and myself hold it, but this was a special occasion. He then sadly looked at me and whispered my name.

"But I don't let that stop me from trying to make friends," I smiled, looking on the bright side now. "And since we're Ohana, don't expect to lose any of us any time soon."

Whew, that took a lot out of my soul and heart, and Meta Knight still stared at me.

Next thing I knew, he embraced me in a hug and whispered, "_Thank you_, _Lilo_. _I never thought that anyone else could understand_…_would understand_…_or maybe even want to understand_…"

I was surprised and I soon got over this and hugged him back, "You're welcome, and this is Ohana, and nobody is _**ever**_ forgotten."

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: See - I told you the bumps would smooth out between Lilo and Meta Knight soon. ^^ Please excuse the possible OOC'ness of Meta Knight (I don't think he's OOC though...)  
>And there's a couple of eye colors in here I want to point out.<br>Gray is obviously sad. (it's already been said)  
>*checks back* Oh, wait, no. It's just one eye color. Unless... you <em><strong>want<strong>_ me to list Gold? *bricked*  
>Okay, okay! Sheesh... -.-<br>YAY! It's officially finished! WOOT WOOT! *dances around* The next short story, Sitting Underneath the Stars, will be uploaded next week (every Friday now), so stay tuned for that. And all you readers, don't forget this one simple thing, *points to the blue word* And faves are welcome as well (happily! ^^) But I won't have to tell you that, right? You've all read my profile, right? Okay, see ya next week! 


End file.
